Delmi Exo
Elizabeth Medrano is an American female professional wrestler better known by her ring name Delmi Exo. Professional wrestling career Early career (2015-2016) Exo and her sister Ashley Vox were both born in Providence, Rhode Island. They trained together under instructions of local professional wrestler Doug Summers. Vox debuted as early as November 2014. Exo debuted the following year on May 2, 2015 in Hadley, Massachusetts for the Pioneer Valley Promotions. There she wrestled in a dark match lost to Toxis. In her rookie year, Exo went on to compete in the New England territory in promotions including Blitzkrieg Pro, Lucky Pro Wrestling, ElkMania Promotions and New England Championship Wrestling. Blitzkrieg Pro (2015-2016) Exo debuted on July 31, 2015 during the time when the promotion was still operating under its Us vs. Them Wrestling (UvT) brand name. In her first UvT match, she teamed with Tomahawk in a tag match lost to Maximum Mecca & Scotty Wild. She returned on August 29, she teamed with her sister Ashley Vox under their team name Team Sea Stars in a tag match, defeating Ariela Nyx & Maximum Mecca. On October 10, Exo and Vox as Team Sea Stars returned to UvT in a tag match defeating Katred & Toxis. On December 12, after the promotion changed its name to Blitzkrieg Pro Wrestling, Team Sea Stars returned at Blitzkrieg Pro NotAFingah! in a tag match, defeating Ariela Nyx & Leva Bates. Team Sea Stars returned on January 9, 2016 at Blitzkrieg Pro BLITZKRIEGPROANDCHILL in a tag team rematch lost to Katred & Toxis. At Blitzkrieg Pro Furious Styles, Exo competed in a Battle Royal against Katred, Ariela Nyx, Maximum Mecca, Sarah D'Arrico, Skylar, Toxis and her sister Ashley Vox with the stakes set for a match against Kimber Lee. The battle royal was won by Katred. On June 25 at Blitzkrieg Pro It'd Be A Lot Cooler If You Did, Exo teamed with Skylar in a tag match lost to Tequila Rosee & Toxis. Her final match in Blitzkrieg Pro Wrestling was on August 27 at Blitzkrieg Pro Them Versus US in a Lucha Rules tag match, teaming with her sister Ashley Vox and Skylar in defeating Ariela Nyx, Katred & Toxis. Lucky Pro Wrestling (2015-2017) Exo's debut in LPW was on November 15, 2015 at LPW Royal Court, where she competed in the 2015 Kings And Queens Tournament, teaming with Vern Vicallo. They advanced in the first round after eliminating Tequila Rosee & Tomahawk. They were eliminated during the semifinal by Anthony Greene & Tessa Blanchard. Exo returned on February 27, 2016 at LPW Blizzard Brawl, where competed in a Number One Contendership Battle Royal for the LPW Women's Championship, against Tequila Rosee, Adira, Ashley Vox, Maximum Mecca, Nikki Valentine and Ramona Romano. She won her first singles match on May 14 at LPW Mayhem 2016, defeating Hellen Vale. She returned on August 20 at LPW High Incident 2 where she defeated Christopher James in a Pie In The Face match. Exo returned on October 14, 2017 at LPW Fall Frenzy, where she competed in a Four-Way match against Adira, Isana and reigning champion Davienne for the LPW Women's title. The match concluded with Adira becoming the new Women's Champion. New England Championship Wrestling (2015-2016) Exo debuted on November 22, 2015 at NECW World Women's Wrestling, where she and her sister Ashley Vox as Team Sea Stars were defeated in a tag match by Deonna Purrazzo & Sumie Sakai. Team Sea Stars returned on August 13, 2016 during the 2016 NECW Iron Maiden Championship event, defeating Kaitlin Diemond & Toxis in a tag match. CHIKARA (2016-2017) Exo made her debut on February 6 during the 2016 National Pro Wrestling Day event. There she competed in a Four-Way Elimination match during the opening round of the Young Lions Cup XII Tournament against Nutrious X, Ken Broadway, The Proletariat Boar Of Moldova. Two months later, Exo returned with her sister Ashley Vox as Team Stars at CHIKARA Phone Home, to compete in the 2016 Tag World Grand Prix where they were eliminated in the first round by Los Ice Creams (El Hijo del Ice Cream & Ice Cream Jr.). On May 7, Team Sea Stars returned at CHIKARA The Distant Future, where they defeated The Gentleman's Club (Orange Cassidy & The Swamp Monster). On July 23 at CHIKARA When Nature Calls, Team Sea Stars teamed with Heidi Lovelace, Princess KimberLee lost to The heXed Men (Icarus, Kodama, Mark Angelosetti & Obariyon). Exo returned on September 4 to compete in the 2016 CHIKARA King Of Trios Tag Team Gauntlet with her sister Ashley Vox. The gauntlet was finally won by team D-Generation X (Billy Gunn & X-Pac). On October 8 at CHIKARA Judgment Day, Team Sea Stars defeated The Gentleman's Club (Orange Cassidy & The Swamp Monster) in a rematch. Team Sea Stars returned on November 5 at CHIKARA Counting Backwards in a Four-Way Elimination match against Chuck Taylor & DUSTIN, Rick Roland & Sloan Caprice and N R G (Hype Rockwell & Race Jaxon). On December 15, Team Sea Stars competed at CHIKARA Left Behind, where they teamed with Solo Darling in a tag match losing to Princess KimberLee & Los Ice Creams (El Hijo del Ice Cream & Ice Cream Jr.). They also competed on that same date at CHIKARA Tabula Rasa, defeating Benny The Beele & Hiptoss Hank. Returning on December 22, both Exo and Ashley Vox competed separately at CHIKARA Every Man For Himself's Infinite Gauntlet match eventually won by Dasher Hatfield. On that same date at CHIKARA The Constant, Team Sea Stars competed in a tag match losing to Xyberhawx2000 (Razerhawk & Sylverhawk). This was their final match of the year in Chikara. Exo returned on February 4 during the 2017 National Pro Wrestling Day event in a Four-Way Elimination during the first round of Young Lions Cup XIII against Space Monkey, Ashley Vox and Merlok. She returned on February 12 at CHIKARA Hour Of Power 5, wrestling in her first singles match of the year against Merlok. On April 1, Team Sea Stars returned at CHIKARA Bad Wolf, where they defeated the team of Cajun Crawdad, Hermit Crab & Merlok. On May 6 during the CHIKARA The Eleventh Hour event, Exo and Ashley Vox participated separately during the Infinite Gauntlet eventually won by Solo Darling. On May 27 at CHIKARA Aniversario: School Reunion, Team Sea Stars competed in a Four Way Elimination match against team Xyberhawx2000, Cajun Crawdad & Hermit Crab and The Force (Officer Bruno Meloni & Officer Warren Barksdale). On July 8 at CHIKARA The Parting Of Ways, Exo and Ashley Vox teamed with Obariyon under the team name The Furies in a tag match against Cornelius Crummels, Sonny Defarge & The Whisper. Exo and The Furies members Icarus & Obariyon returned on September 30 at CHIKARA Tooth And Claw in a tag match against The Bike Cops (Donald Kluger, Jasper Tippins & Officer Warren Barksdale). Northeast Wrestling (2017-2018) Exo and Ashley Vox as Team Sea Stars debuted on March 19, 2017 at NEW Kingdom In Chaos, losing their tag match to the team of Mandy Leon & Maria Manic. The following year, Exo returned March 18 during the 2018 NEW March Mayhem event, where she wrestled and lost her first NEW singles match to Penelope Ford. Queens Of Combat (2017-present) Exo first appeared in Queens of Combat on February 18, 2017 at QOC 17, where she and Ashley Vox as Team Sea Stars competed in the QOC Tag Team Championship Tournament, where they were eliminated in the first round by The Lucha Sisters (Leva Bates & Mia Yim). On that same date, she later returned for QOC 18 where they lost their tag match against The Fella Twins (Eddy McQueen & Rick Cataldo). At Girl Fight-Queens Of Combat, Team Sea Stars defeated The Fella Twins in a rematch. Team Sea Stars returned on January 20, 2018 at QOC 20 where they lost a tag match to Ruthless Ambition (Maria Manic & Penelope Ford). Later that same day, Team Sea Stars returned for QOC 21, defeating The Pretty Mean Girls (Madi Maxx & Renee Michelle). Personal life Delmi Exo is the sister of professional wrestler Ashley Vox. Together they formed the tag team known as Team Sea Stars. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Exocution'' *'Signature moves' **Plancha suicida **Powerslam **Tornado DDT *'Managers' *'Wrestlers managed' *'Tag teams and stables' **'Team Sea Stars' (w/ Ashley Vox) *'Nicknames' **"The Galaxy DelmiGod" *'Entrance themes' **'"Our Quest"' by Kenny Wootton & Harley Wootton (Chikara) Championships and accomplishments *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Ashley Vox External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Rhode Island wrestlers Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Blitzkrieg Pro alumni Category:ElkMania Promotions alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions